


Tiger Lily

by Fordite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: I mean evil stuff, Jaspidot - Freeform, and by fun, flower shop au, fun with flower language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fordite/pseuds/Fordite
Summary: Jasper gets help from a cute florist in order to get the perfect bouquet of flowers for that "special" someone.





	Tiger Lily

 

Jasper grumbled to herself as she walked through the flower shop. Looking over each bouquet carefully before moving on. Her already irate mood slowly going more sour as she looked around.

“Do you need some help?” Jasper jumped when a small blond woman spoke suddenly startling her out of her thoughts.

“I hate my therapist.”

“Eh?”

Jasper scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably. “I have to give a gift to someone I hate. I figured flowers seemed like a good idea since they'd die soon at least.”

Stepping back Jasper looked over the selection one more and sighed. “You wouldn't happen to have a bouquet that says you can go fuck yourself?”

Just when Jasper was about to grab a small bundle the woman piped up. “Actually I think I can do that, hold on a moment.” Sprinting off the woman quickly vanished among the rows of greenery.

Curious jasper followed as the woman walked behind the counter and started to collect flowers from the custom bouquet selection. It was somewhat fascinating to watch the blond buzz about grabbing flowers and trimming them. Several minutes later jasper was presented with a strikingly beautiful boutique.

Beaming she pointed out the flowers. “Geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, yellow carnations for disappointment, meadowsweet for uselessness, and finally orange lily for hatred.”

Jasper smiled and picked up the bundle. “This is perfect thank, um..” Glancing at the name tag briefly she chuckled. “Peridot. How much?”

“It's been a while since I've been able to use my knowledge for evil. How does twenty sound?”

Jasper paused for a moment. “For an actual bunch of flower than mean go fuck yourself?” Pulling a fifty out of her wallet she handed it to Peridot. “Keep the change it's worth it.”

Happy with her purchase jasper waked out of the store only to pause and flash a backwards thumbs up when Peridot shouted at her to have a good day and that if she ever came back to tell her how the flowers went.

  



End file.
